


Let a Second Generation Full of Courage Issue Forth

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Eve Moneypenny is a BAMF and will rule the world one day, Eve is furious and you had better get out of her way, Gen, Moneypenny Monday, background Q and R, do not cross her, references current political and social events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Things were going well. And yet, Eve was furious.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Let a Second Generation Full of Courage Issue Forth

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Moneypenny Monday! This is a follow-up to In Which Eve Accidentally Starts A BAME Support Group in MI6 and Eve Moneypenny vs Year 8 from Fest 2019. If you’re after the more humorous tone of Eve Moneypenny vs Year 8, I’m afraid you won’t find it here. Now isn't the time for that, and I have plenty of other funny fics for you to read. That being said, this ficlet isn’t angsty, just angry.
> 
> Thank you to Stormofsharpthings for giving this one a sensitivity read. 
> 
> Title comes from the poem For My People by Margaret Walker, which I very much recommend reading. Link https://poets.org/poem/my-people 
> 
> References current political and social events non-specifically. While it is based on recent events, my headcanon world for these fics is not quite the one we live in. I don’t think that there are any specific warnings here to be aware of as it’s happening in the background, but if after reading you think there are things that should have been warnings, please let me know so that I can update the tags.

Things were going well.

It had been an uphill struggle, but DISS was going from strength to strength. Well. Aside from the name. But they’d needed  _ something _ , and they all agreed that “Inter-Agency Diversity Network” was  _ boring. _ Unfortunately, that was the only thing they  _ did _ agree on. 

Curtis had suggested BANG, until Nikau from MI5 had told him that 1) specifying that it was the Black and Asian Network of Greatness was not inclusive of other ethnic minorities, and 2) as acronyms went, it was a bit too on the nose. Mohammed at GCHQ had been all for using SIDS until Eve reminded him that the acronym was already taken and did they  _ really _ want to confuse themselves with Sudden Infant Death Syndrome? 

So in the end, they had settled on DISS. Diversity and Inclusion in Security Services would just have to make do until they thought of something better. 

But aside from the name, things were going well. Every time Eve reviewed the HR reports for MI6, those all-important percentages kept creeping upwards. The faces around the table at management meetings became more diverse. Their outreach programme was  _ working _ . The first few pupils they’d decided to keep an eye on were off to university, performing well and set for bright careers if they wanted them. 

And yet, Eve was  _ furious. _

Don’t misunderstand, she was  _ so proud _ of everything that she had achieved. She looked on with joy, seeing her colleagues stand up and be counted. She,  _ all _ of them, had fought tooth and nail to get to where they were now. To try and make it so that those university students who might join them one day would  _ not _ have to go through that. 

She should have known it wasn’t enough. 

Every time she read the news, saw the police reports, watched the press conferences, she  _ seethed. _

Every time someone remarked about it being an “American” problem, she pointed at their own police force and she  _ simmered. _

But when Eve Moneypenny finally boiled over, she did it quietly and efficiently. The same way she did everything else. 

Her job made outspoken politicking impossible, though she railed against it every which way she could. If the idiots in Downing Street thought they could brush this one under the rug, they had another thing coming. 

She would  _ not _ let this stand. 

When the protests started, she approached Q. Without question, he granted R an “impromptu holiday” and Eve and Rani got to work. 

First, they monitored the arrest reports. Legal support was quietly supplied to those who needed it. A bail fund was set up. If they needed it, a computer glitch might just cause a reshuffle in court hearings to make sure they went before a more sympathetic judge. There would be no “making an example” of peaceful protesters under Eve’s nose. 

They monitored the CCTV outside the police stations. Anyone who looked even  _ slightly _ more worse for wear coming out than going in triggered an alert, sending a complaint to HMICFRS. They had to work with the system, but that didn’t mean they couldn't make the system work  _ for them.  _ Those complaints would  _ not _ get brushed aside. 

Local councils suddenly found themselves with a helpful list of statues to be “reviewed” and suggestions for replacements. What was the value of “commemorating” a history that no one should be proud of? Why not replace aberration with celebration? What made these people worthy of modern remembrance, anyway? 

Making the most of the network she had as Eve Moneypenny, PA to the Director of MI6, Eve quietly pushed petitions into willing hands. They  _ would _ get debated, even if she had to get R to hack into the bloody calendar. 

It still wasn’t enough. It would never  _ be _ enough. 

No, she couldn’t fix everything.

But she’d be damned if she couldn’t at least  _ try. _

She looked on at her younger colleagues, at her student protégés, at the primary school children she visited to give outreach talks, and she vowed to  _ try harder. _


End file.
